kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Read transcript
Hot to the Touch Princess slaps Finn, leaving a hand-shaped burn mark on his face. Flame Princess: Don't ever mess with me again! Princess shoots out the window in a trail of fire. Finn: at Jake; Who was that? Jake: terrified The Princess of the Fire Kingdom? Finn: out the window, then back at Jake Dude, I think I have a crush. walks in front of Jake. Finn: What do you know about her, Jake? Jake: I was trying to help you get over your Princess Bubblegum sad times by hooking you two up. But she's evil, man! Finn: You shut your dirty mouth! Jake. Finn's angry outburst causes the burn mark to disappear Jake: Dirty? gums Oh. No, really man! Her dad said she was evil! Finn: Naw, man, I peeped beyond her burning gaze, and noshed hot lunch with her soul. to the window She ain't evil. She's passionate. Help me track her down. Jake: Hmmm.. Finn: C'mon, man, I really like her. Help me out. Jake's face Jake, Jake help me out. Help me out. Jake, Jake, help me. Jake, Jake, help me! Jake: Eeeeeeeeehhh, ok. Finn: Whoo! Alright! scene cut to Jake walking over trees as a giant with Finn on his head. Jake: You sure you're not into any other princesses? What about Wildberry Princess? She's small and plump. You could sleep on her like a pillow. Could be nice. shines on Finn and Jake as a burning bird flies away. Finn: Is that bird... smoking? Brown Bird: Hey, don't you judge me. It was that fire chick down there that done this to me. stretches down the bushes as he and Finn hide behind them. They see Flame Princess touching flowers and burning them Flame Princess: Oh. fire burns other flowers, spreading towards a lake. Flame Princess: Gasps Finn: Oh, Jake... look at her. She's innocent. Like the steam off a puppy's nose, searching for ham in the snow. Jake: Guy drops one piece of ham in the snow and he never hears the end of it! Snap out of it! She's burning cute little flowers! Finn: on Flame Princess Yeah, she is like a cute little flower. Princess walks towards the lake, kneels and dips her hand in it Flame Princess: Aaahh! Finn: out of the bush Oh, no, are you ok? Flame Princess: Gasps Finn: I... I was just worried about you. Flame Princess: Huh? Finn: Look, I'm sorry about what I said before. I don't know what happened, but I just, I had to see you again. And, I don't know.. I don't know anything about you, Princess glows brighter but I just, I really like you. You know, you're so... beautiful. Princess glows brightly Finn: fire beneath him Whoa! stomps on fire, but stops when he sees Flame Princess reacting with pain. Flame Princess: Ah! stomps on fire again Flame Princess: Ow! Finn: Oh, Glob. Am I hurting you? Flame Princess: Yes! That's all you've done! gasps Are you trying to hurt me?! Is that why you're following me?! Finn: I'm not followi-- Well, I guess technically I am following you. Flame Princess: then runs away Finn: Hey, no wait! Flame Princess Finn: awkwardly I guess now I'm technically chasing you. again comes out of the bushes Jake: Finn! Princess burns tree. Tree falls down, blocking Finn and Jake Jake: Hold on! into a giant and uses his "buns" to put out the fire on the tree Jake: Eaoww.. Toasty buns. off while carrying Finn as they reach the end of the forest Finn: Where are you? I want to chat it up with you! Oh, we lost her! Princess appears as trails of fire then reforms Finn: Whoa. Flame Princess: I am ambushing you! fireball Finn and Jake: Aah! and Jake run around to avoid fireballs Finn: Hey, I like your fireballs. Flame Princess: Huh? Why do you torment me? Finn: I'm not trying to. I just like you. I think I... I think I like-like you. Listen, when I look at you, my brain goes all stupid. And I just wanna hug you, and sit on the couch and play BMO with you. I can't explain why, but, I never felt this way before and I think we should be together. Flame Princess: I... blushes and glows brightly Finn: claps, and laughs in excitement Yeah. Flame Princess: Rggh! Enough. You should not toy with the emotions of a fire elemental. Finn: Wait wait, I really didn't-- Flame Princess: You told me you liked me, and you made my flame grow brighter, but then you put me out, which hurt! a big fireball at Finn and Jake Flame Princess: You're trying to impede me. That must be your purpose, ...but fire's purpose is to burn, so I'm going to turn this land into my fire kingdom! Finn: No! Princess creates a fire wall as Finn and Jake back away from the fire Jake: She's headed for Goblin Kingdom! We need to defeat this fiery she-beast! Finn: I can't fight her, man. I'm still into her! Jake: Finn, what's more important? Your love for that screwball dame, or being a hero and savin' the lives of innocent goblin folks? Finn: Rrrrhh.. Being a hero. Jake: Alright, c'mon! Let's go build fire-proof suits. cuts to the Tree Fort's garage. Finn: searching pile of junk Uh-uh-uh, I gotta' get back to her. Jake: Dude, slow down or your fire suit will be junk. a bag of bread Ooh. Is bags of old bread fire-proof? shoves the bag, showing Neptr. Neptr: Jake, you've found Neptr! I am the ultimate hide-and-seek champion! 15 months, 4 days, 9 hours and you guys did not find me! his oven body Hahahaha-hahaha. Jake: to Finn Oh, plops, we forgot about the game. Finn: Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh... Neptr: I missed you, creator. Finn: And we missed you, too, but Neptr, right now we need you to-- Neptr: To count to 100 while you hide? 1, 2,.. 3, 4, 5-- halts Neptr Finn: Neptr, will you help us build fire-proof suits? raises his arm Neptr: You cannot tell but I am giving a thumbs up. raps "Working for the Master" as he builds Finn and Jake fire-proof suits while the two assist him Neptr: I am finished! scene cuts to Finn flying with his suit. Finn: I sure hope Flame Princess is okay. Neptr: Haha, we are as one, creator. Finn: Jake, you think Flame Princess is okay? rises up as Finn spins to avoid Jake Jake: DUUUUDE! I feel like I can touch the heavens! Whispers And sock angels! Finn: We're coming up on the Goblin Kingdom. and Jake fly above trails of fire as they see the kingdom Finn: There she is. Princess shoots fire on houses Finn: She seems okay. Goblin: AAAAHH! Wood for sale! Wood on fire for sale! Princess shoots out two lines of fire and turns around Flame Princess: It's really starting to come together. Needs more... fire... hmm. Finn: Flame Princess! Princess turns Finn: Listen, you gotta stop burning the Goblin Kingdom, ...but I don't wanna fight you or hurt you, I swear. Flame Princess: I've heard this all before. fireballs at Finn and Jake but their suits put out the fireballs. They land in front of Flame Princess Flame Princess: You... MEANIE! fireball at Finn. The suit deflects the fireball as the latter bounces. Hitting a goblin's cart. Goblin: My cart. I was born in that cart! Jake: Gasp I'll put it out! runs through cart and crashes into a building. Flame Princess: Ah! Finn: Aah! Jake didn't mean that! Princess shoots a stream of fire at a building. Jake: Oh... near the fire. I need your help Finn! This one's too big! fire Flame Princess: Ah! Whyyyy?! Finn: No, Jake, stop. You're hurting her! Neptr: I will solve this, creator. I will extinguish her using our suit! Foam blaster. raises the suits right arm and retracts the hand into a blaster. Hold still, burning lady. turns the suit around and aims the blaster at Flame Princess Finn: Wha? Neptr: Locked on target. Finn: holds the blaster with his suit's left hand No, Neptr! Neptr: Yes, creator. turns the suit around, before the blaster fires Finn: NOOOO! blaster hits Flame Princess's fire Flame Princess: AH! Finn: Distressed I'm sorry! lowers the right arm down, hitting Jake with foam as his suit is covered by it. Flame Princess: That is the last time you hurt me. into her giant form RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Finn: My bad, Jake! Turn it off, Neptr! turns to look at Flame Princess Finn: Gasp Neptr: Oh, my... Princess turns around and burns the whole city. Finn: NO! Flame Princess: RAAAAAAAAAHH! "tear" comes out from Flame Princess's right eye. Finn: No more... No more! the suit then rips out of his suit and climbs at its top. FLAME PRINCESS! Princess walks away Finn: I can't fight her, ...but I can't let her destroy the city... I've failed everyone. turns Neptr: Not true, creator. You haven't failed Neptr. Even if everyone burns, you'll still have me, creator. looks at Jake, who is moving his own suit's limbs. Jake takes a scoop of the foam and eats it. Jake: Mmm! and gets another scoop. Finn: No. Why can't I just like a girl? tear drops onto Flame Princess's fire. Flame Princess: Ow! angrily at Finn. suddenly Malware grabbing her gems Malware: voice DESTROY THE OMNITRIX!!!!!! her gems, Purple lighting poisonus, and glowing red and tearing her diamond gems more times and take her head and she fell down into ground Malware: YOU'RE UGLY!!!! IS THAT A SO YOU LIKE SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!! finn, Neptr, and jake Is I'm not mistake!!!!! that you thief now!!!!! and now a Alien come back is NO MORE!!! CORRECT!!!!!! We don't need you anymore. crushes her gems by the thunder blast fragment to dust, Flame princess is vanish by lighting red virus and put all of her fire out. Finn: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!but Flame's crystal's is runt and dust. Malware: NO MORE FLAME PRINCESS ANYMORE!!!!! If I wish to be destroy FLAME KING without power him!!!!! FOR NOW ON!!!!! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!! shoot Finn and Jake Diamond Sister: You wanna so bad? HERE!! Scream RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the Malware Malware: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! to himself HOLY SHIT!!!!! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!! Dawn: SISTER DON'T!!!!!! more times while finish Squash the Malware Diamond Sister: GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Malware: Rex sound effect and explosion Category:Transcript Category:Villain